Bite
by letthebutterbeerflow
Summary: The boys discover Kurt has a certain kink for biting.  Smut.  GKM fill.
1. Chapter 1

This one shot was a fill for this prompt on the GKM:

One time when Kurt and Blaine are cuddling/spooning Blaine gets the urge to bite the nape of Kurt's neck. Kurt becomes instantly hard and desperate. The biting is hard but not hard enough to break skin.

I would love if someone made this a bit longer and the author showed Blaine and Kurt exploring Kurt's reaction. And Kurt laying on his stomach with Blaine on top biting him while Kurt thrusts into the bed until he gets off.

Bounus point if its longer and you have one of the other Gleeks (I prefer Puck or Santana) noticing some left over bite marks in Glee and teasing them, and/or Burt walking in one time. These would be where the humiliation comes in.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

enjoy =) and thank you to my glorious beta dani who was nice enough to clean up this word vomit

* * *

><p>Kurt discovered it the first time they had to be quiet.<p>

Blaine had been trapped beneath him, sweaty and writhing, his ass wholly filled with Kurt's thick cock.

"Shhh, Blaine, you have to keep it down," Kurt breathed with hot, damp air into Blaine's ear. Finn and a bunch of the boys were downstairs having a slasher movie marathon. However, Kurt wasn't convinced that Blaine's moans would melt in so seamlessly with the blonde shrieks of whatever half-naked bimbos were currently having their limbs ripped off on the screen.

Still, Blaine seemed to be having trouble keeping the noise down and so Kurt cradled the back of his boyfriend's curls and muffled the wrecked sounds by pressing Blaine's face into the crook of his neck, hoping the barrier of flesh might soak up more of Blaine's moans. Blaine's mouth seemed to latch to the sensitive skin almost as naturally as a rooting baby and Kurt fought back his own groans as he felt the insistent suction break his capillaries one by one.

Kurt could feel Blaine getting closer as the suction on that one spot of sensitive flesh got harder and harder. He reached down to wrap his fingers around Blaine's length and after one…two…_three_ strokes and a push of his thumb to Blaine's perineum where his tight balls got pressed to Kurt's palm from the stretch of his hand, Blaine was coming _hard_. So hard that he had full body spasms. So hard that his nails scraped raw lines into Kurt's shoulder.

So hard he _bit_ Kurt's neck.

It hadn't been just a nip or nibble. No, Blaine Anderson had opened up that sinful fucking jaw of his and sunk his fucking teeth into Kurt's pale, flushed skin. For whatever reason, that absolutely _shoved_ Kurt over the edge, and despite every desperate plea he had whispered in Blaine's ear that night to stay quiet, Kurt threw his head back and cried out loud enough to echo through the whole house before he could even stop himself.

Ever since, Kurt had not been able to get that feeling out of his head. The blunt, dull pain sprinkled with pin pricks of sharp points from bicuspids and canines. He had examined the mark in the mirror. It was beautiful really, art if Blaine ever made it. The dark bruise of a hickey had been just localized enough and the bite had been just wide enough to sink around it like a dotted and dashed picture frame. Honestly, Kurt thought it deserved to be documented. And, well, maybe he did document it: hidden away as a jpg on his phone.

The knowledge exhilarated him. He and Blaine hadn't been having sex long enough to really figure out any of their more eccentric kinks. But holy hell had Kurt found one. Every time he saw Blaine now, whether they were eating, or the shorter boy was chewing gum, or even just flashing a Kurt a goofy grin, all Kurt could think about was the feeling of the those teeth claiming his skin, marking him, making him scream out and shove him cock first over the edge of the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.

He needed to test this out, and he needed to plan more outfits with scarves.

* * *

><p>Blaine was pretty sure that Kurt was unaware that he knew.<p>

Because he _knew._

The way Kurt screamed as he came did not go unnoticed.

The way Kurt trembled in the after shocks of his orgasm did not go unnoticed.

The way Kurt's eyes danced as they looked up from Blaine's chest where he had heavily collapsed did not go unnoticed.

And the way Kurt would touch that same spot on his neck over his scarves when he thought nobody was looking throughout the following week, only to bite his lip or close his eyes as he sucked in a sharp breath _certainly_ did not go unnoticed.

Blaine knew what he had done and he was just biding his time until he could test it further.

* * *

><p>Somehow, over the course of the past 20 minutes, the two boys had moved from upright cuddles on the couch while <em>The Bachelor<em> chattered on, to slowly slouching over until they were tightly spooning. Kurt's back was plastered to Blaine's firm chest and their legs tangled together like fine chains in a jewelry box. Blaine's arm was snugly wound around Kurt's middle, both to hold him close and also to make sure he stayed securely on the narrow cushions. With every nuzzle, Blaine pulled his boyfriend closer, but pretty soon closer couldn't physically happen anymore and Kurt ended up shifting until he was tucked under Blaine on his stomach, warm puffs of breath caressing his neck.

Blaine watched the soft fluorescent glow of the screen flicker across Kurt's profile. His eyes skimmed down the pale skin of his boyfriend's neck until they landed on the fading but ever present possessive mark he had left there a week ago. With his arm still curled under Kurt's chest, he used what little mobility he had in his fingers to lightly caress the ribs he found pressed against them and Kurt sighed at the small touches and feathery kisses Blaine had started to drop along the back of his neck, still carefully avoiding the sensitive bruise. Kurt shifted a little and Blaine suddenly found his thumb in the perfect position to brush and tease the taller boy's nipple.

Both began to grow hard, and Blaine started to rut into Kurt's ass and Kurt into the couch. Neither of them were moving enough to get off. Kurt really couldn't with so much of Blaine's weight on top of him, but between trying to anyway and Blaine's teasing, calloused fingers, his skin was already starting to shine with sweat. Blaine's tongue drew patterns on his neck, sometimes retreating to nip at his ear before returning to map out more of the vulnerable skin. Blaine moved closer and closer to that one spot, the one that he knew left Kurt perpetually half hard day in and day out. Blaine's wet, hot breath hovered over it until Kurt was making tiny whimpers in the back of his throat.

Finally, _finally,_ with an emphasized roll of Kurt's abused nipple, Blaine tilted his head and licked with a pointed tongue hard and slow over the faded mark. At the sudden pressure, Kurt's heavy breathing stuttered and he let out a low, needy whine that stretched though the air and flooded Blaine's ears, sending a throb through his now fully hard cock.

"Yeah?" Blaine panted roughly in Kurt's ear.

"Oh god, _please_," Kurt moaned in response.

Blaine returned to the hickey and licked over it a couple more times, now letting his slightly cracked lips drag over it and sucking to restore some of its color. Kurt was squirming as best he could but his restricted movement left him mostly grinding back onto Blaine's hard cock. Blaine's low groans vibrated against Kurt's skin, and when he finally grazed his teeth over the now darkened mark, Kurt jerked and Blaine wound up sinking his teeth in even farther.

"Oh god," Kurt gasped out in a broken moan before Blaine could even ask if he was okay.

"Holy shit," Blaine breathed against Kurt's shoulder. His forehead and, well, everything, was a little sweaty.

"Again, _fuck,_ Blaine, more, _please_…"

Blaine was shaking; he had never heard Kurt beg like this before. It was driving him wild, a little more animal, a little more primal.

Blaine let his mouth, a little more purposeful this time, cover the spot on Kurt's neck. Carefully his top teeth sank a little deeper into the skin beneath them, just on the outside perimeter of the bruise. Kurt let out a shuddering breath beneath him and Blaine could feel it rock his entire body. It must have caused movement in his teeth against Kurt's neck as well because at that moment he rutted down hard into the cushions, taking Blaine with him. They were both desperately turned on, but Blaine managed to stay in control, and kept his teeth in place. Holding Kurt tight, the steady thump of Kurt's racing pulse under his palm, Blaine slowly and deliberately dragged his teeth down across the sensitive mark. Kurt let out a low moan at the scraping sensation and it vibrated against Blaine's damp lips. Blaine darted his tongue out to sooth, still easing into this uncharted territory, as he ground down hard into Kurt's perfect ass. The force of it pushed Kurt's own aching cock further into the couch with the force he couldn't create on his own from Blaine's weight.

"Oh my god, _Blaine_," Kurt whined. "That was…fuck…like that…please, more, I need—"

"Shhh, I know, I have you…" Blaine was breathless. "_Fuck _Kurt, so hot, so _fucking_ hot…"

He continued to mumble and began to steadily grind and thrust down into Kurt's ass, effectively doing the work for both of them to get off, making Kurt helplessly rut down with Blaine's forceful pace. The shorter boy returned to Kurt's neck, scraping his teeth in the same way, but with less restraint, before retracing the small indented lines back up with a flat tongue.

They were both sweating and flushed. and Kurt kept making noises with the same impressive range as his singing voice. Blaine was getting close, and he was determined to drive Kurt there with him. Blaine threw caution to the wind and let the wild abandon wash over him. He took a breath and dove in, finally sinking his teeth around the mark and drawing them together, tightly pinching the abused skin between the thin blunt edges. Kurt let out a sharp cry and Blaine only thrust harder never releasing the skin. He was so close. Kurt was too, he could feel it. Each grind of his hips was harder than the last and with each of those thrusts he bit down with more and more force. Under Kurt's chest Blaine was gripping him so tight he thought there might be finger shaped bruises later.

"_Blaine, Blaine, Blaiiiine_," Kurt was whining and moaning his name.

Blaine was vaguely aware of his own building groans. He was _right_ there. He was still biting, harder and harder. The fact that if he kept it up too much longer he might draw blood could barely penetrate his mind. Kurt, however, was only getting louder and trying to squirm best he could. He seemed desperate for something, like he was right there but needed _something_. It was then that Kurt's left leg finally broke free and fell over the edge of the couch, so he was practically straddling the corner. On the next thrust of Blaine's hips, the hardest yet, Kurt wound up with his aching hard cock pushed straight into the cushion and Blaine ended up grinding straight down against Kurt's perineum and tight balls. Blaine clenched his teeth in instinct one last time as he and Kurt came together, dizzyingly hard and blindingly intense.

"Oh my god," Kurt grumbled, voice wrecked, after they had both come down enough to do something other than just cling and breathe.

"That was…" Blaine started.

"I don't even—" There was a shadow of panic threatening to creep into Kurt's voice. Blaine wasn't going to have any of it. He finally lifted himself a little to extract his arm from beneath his boyfriend and swiftly flipped Kurt over on his back to face him, ignoring his cooling sweat that was making his shirt cling, as well as the sticky discomfort in his boxers.

"Hey," Blaine said with a soft smile as he stroked his thumb over Kurt's cheekbone. "I know what you're thinking right now, but don't. That was _unbelievably_ sexy—_you _are unbelievably sexy, and I refuse to let you feel weird or be embarrassed…in fact I would love nothing more than to try this again some time."

Blaine finished those words with a glint in his eye as he leaned down capture Kurt's lips. It was slow and wet and Blaine sucked Kurt's lower lip into his mouth before biting gently. He tugged a little and Kurt let out a low moan. Blaine smirked against his mouth and brought his face back to meet Kurt's eyes.

"It was pretty hot," Kurt mumbled after a long moment.

Blaine's smirk grew into a full blown, annoyingly adorable grin. "You're pretty hot."

"That was lame and you know it. Now shut up and kiss me."

They traded a few lazy kisses before drifting off, tightly curled around each other, swollen lips and sweat matted hair and all.

* * *

><p>As Blaine was jolted back into the land of the living, he was acutely aware of a couple things. One, he felt absolutely disgusting. They had fallen asleep without changing and <em>oh god<em> _ew ew ewwww_, his boxers were actually stuck to his dick. Second, they had both been so sweaty that falling asleep on Kurt meant his face was plastered to Kurt's neck and collar bone and he had to peel himself off like bare thighs on a plastic chair in summer. Last, as Blaine cracked his eyes open he realized he was staring down at a pair of feet next to them. Blaine gulped and made his eyes follow up from the feet as they turned into denim clad legs, then a flannel covered torso and finally a baseball capped head wearing an unreadable expression on Burt Hummel's face.

"H-Hello, Burt, Sir…" Blaine didn't even want to imagine how he looked right now, with his curls sticking in different directions, wincing a little every time he moved his legs, and probably a red imprint from where his face had been glued to Kurt's skin. His swollen lips turned into a guilty grimace and—_shit…_Kurt.

Blaine glanced down at his boyfriend and immediately fought back the urge to groan. Kurt was just starting to stir and there, clear as day where Blaine had peeled his face up, was the monster fucking hickey. The incriminating purplish evidence mocked him and he risked a glance up at Burt to find no more emotion than before except for a raised eyebrow.

He tried to look anywhere else than Burt's confusing and unassuming face.

"_Shit_," Blaine grumbled to himself, then tried to nudge Kurt, who had managed to slip back to sleep. _Dick,_ Blaine thought to himself, _leaving me alone to deal with this_. "Um, Kurt…"

"Shhhhh Blaine," Kurt purred, his eyes still closed, "five more minutes. Then I promise you can blow me in the shower before my dad gets home."

"Ohmygod, _Kurt_ you need to be awake _now_," Blaine insisted voice a little louder. Kurt frowned with his goddamn eyes still closed. "Kurt—"

"Why? Did you want me to blow you?"

In was then that Burt finally choked a little and the noise sent Kurt's eyes flying open.

"Oh my god!" Kurt shrieked, shoving Blaine off him in panic but actually just sending him toppling off the couch to Burt's feet. As if they really needed to be embarrassed further.

Kurt clapped a hand to his mouth before slowly lowering it and tentatively reaching out the other to the boy on the floor.

"Blaine, I am so sorry, are you okay?" he asked but there was an edge of disbelieving laughter creeping into his voice. Blaine just buried his face in his hands and groaned waiting for Burt to say something, _anything, please!_

They didn't have to wait long, but it wasn't stern words or anger. Instead, they heard a snort first, followed by Burt's unmistakable chuckle that he tried to pass off as a cough, and when they looked up, the man seemed to be attempting to restrain himself.

"Dad, are you _laughing_ at us?" Kurt squeaked.

"I—" Snort. "No, no absolutely not. Boys, this is completely inappropriate." It could have been convincing if not for the twitch in his lips.

"Dad, please stop, I think this is worse than you yelling." Kurt reached up to rub at his neck out of nervous habit and hissed when he pressed unknowingly on the enormous bruise. The pale boy's face immediately flushed.

Burt's eyes widened upon seeing the full scale of the mark, teeth indents and all, and for the first time looked less amused and more uncomfortable. It's one thing to walk in on your kid and see the awkward fumbling, because it always seems more innocent; it's another thing completely to know what they do when it's not so innocent anymore. Burt ran a hand down his face.

"Right, so, dinner will be ready soon…Blaine, you stayin' like usual?"

"Um, yeah, okay, although I can go if you—"

"No! I mean, no, Blaine, you're staying…I mean you should stay…" Kurt rushed and threw in a glare as though to say "Oh no, you are inot/i leaving me alone with him".

"Yes, right, of course—thank you, I would love to stay for dinner," Blaine said, forcing himself to make eye contact with the father of the boy he had visibly defiled. Kurt rolled his eyes at the automatic prep-school manners. His boyfriend was even dapper when on the floor next to his father with come in his pants.

Burt's lips quirked a little and with an exhale, seemed to let the whole thing go.

"Great, you two just, ah, go clean up," he said with a smirk and stepped back to watch both boys walk-of-shame out of the living room and past the kitchen where Carole was graciously pretending to be oblivious. Just as they were about to finally ascend the stairs Burt hollered out, "And I mean separate showers!"

The last sound was the too quick thump thumps of the boys running up the stairs to shelter.


	2. BONUS SCENE

"Okay Hummel, we all know you like scarves, but not enough for every day of the week. What gives? Don't you have like, 'fashion rules' against that sort of thing or whatever?" Santana decided to ask this loud enough for the whole club to turn around.

Kurt's hand immediately flew to his neck as he colored to the tips of his ears.

"Oh please, like you would know anything about real fashion. You dress like you paid for all your clothes in singles at sluts R us." That was a total lie, Kurt actually loved a lot of Santana's clothes and what was worse was that he told her so on several occasions. However, after years of being bullied, he became an expert at deflection, and insults were the main key.

Even though a few people chuckled, Santana knew better and she only smirked wider.

"Hmmm…someone's defensive…" she drawled, and next to him, Kurt felt Blaine's hand curl around his knee protectively. Kurt turned his head to look at his boyfriend but the next thing he knew there was a hand pulling at one end of his scarf and _damnit!_ He knew he shouldn't worn the silky one today because the fabric smoothly unwound like a snake before he could even blink and suddenly people were gasping.

"Holy shit!"

"Damn!"

"Get it Anderson!" _That_ one was from the ever eloquent Noah Puckerman.

"_Wanky,_" came the last exclamation from Santana, but she sounded impressed and Kurt was shocked to find a small swell of pride bubble up in him.

"Oh my god," Kurt moaned, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder. When he pulled back, Blaine looked like he was waiting for Kurt to react before speaking. Kurt rolled his eyes a little and turned around. He stood up and took the single step toward Santana before snatching the scarf back from her and delicately rewrapping it around his neck. Santana also looked like she was waiting for a response and for some reason Kurt was feeling bold.

He looked her straight in the eye.

"Well, can you really say you're surprised?" he challenged with a smug grin and a raised eyebrow.

Santana nodded appreciatively.

"Wanky," she repeated and sat down, satisfied.

When Kurt turned back around, he saw Blaine trying to ignore Puck's fist bump, a little red faced but slightly pleased with himself.

Kurt sighed.

"just do it Blaine, as long as I get my turn next time you walk in here limping."


End file.
